Alone (Harry Styles)
by DaniiNunez
Summary: Haley Peters, Harry's girlfriend, became pregnant with his baby. But, when Harry heard about it he left her and joined X-Factor. Years past (2013), Haley and her daughter, bumped into Harry and the lads in the London streets. Unfortunately Harry's current girlfriend Alexia came back from her trip from America and the boys thinks that Alexia is not trustable and thinks that she only
1. Bumped into you

**Chapter 1: Bumped into you**

**HALEY'S POV:**

"Darcy, please don't run away from mommy!" I yelled at her, she giggles as I run towards her.

My 3 year old daughter, Darcy Anne Peters, is my greatest treasure, even I had her in a young age. My friends want me to have an abortion because I was too young to have a baby. But, I don't want to, it felt like that I'm killing a human being. I get bullied at school often because of this, I don't really care what people might think, I just care about what I think.

Many people don't believe that the father of my daughter is Harry Styles. They think I'm going loony and obsessed of Harry, to be honest I wasn't obsessed of with Harry, I was in fact angry at him. He left me for X-Factor.

"Darcy please wait for mommy." I walked towards her, she looked behind me and giggled. I looked through my bag and grabbed a lolly. I heard a cry, I looked up and saw my darling Darcy sitting on the concrete floor. I ran towards her very worried, noticing five boys looking at her. "Darcy I told you to wait for mommy." I scoleded, i picked Darcy up and carried her in my arms. Then one of the boys said something but I ignored it, I gave Darcy the lolly that I was holding.

"Is she okay?" A husky male voice asked again, I heard that voice from somewhere but I couldn't point my finger on it. I looked at the guy and saw curly hair, green eyes, a dimple and a worried face. That's when I knew that it was Harry, my Ex-Boyfriend.

"Yeah."I said harshly, one of his friends wearing the Toms shoes glared at me. "So, I didn't know you would be this successful...Harry."

"And who are you?"The guy with the Toms shoes stepped forward,

"Haley...Haley Peters." I introduced, "And this is my daughter Darcy Anne Styles." I smiled at Darcy.

"H-Haley?"Harry managed to say, "is that our daughter?"

"No...not anymore." All I said, I turned around whilst holding Darcy. "You know Harry, I took care of Darcy by myself for THREE years without any of your help and I still don't need it." Before he could say something else that will make me angry, I turned around and walked off.

**HARRY'S POV:**

"And who are you?" Louis asked, stepping forward

"Haley...Haley Peters."Haley said whilst looking at my daughter, "And this is my daughter Darcy Anne Styles."

"H-Haley?" I managed to say, "is that our daughter?"

"No...not anymore." She spat. "You know Harry, I took care of Darcy by myself for THREE years without any of your help and I still don't need it." She turned around and walked off with Darcy.

"Harry?" Louis asked, whilst placing a his hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

I simply nod at him indicating that I'm okay. I'm not in a position to be angry at Haley, and she have a right to get angry at me. It was me after all who left her with our baby. I was coward back then, I'm not really ready to be a father. "I didn't know you have a kid." Zayn whispered loudly enough for me to hear. Actually no one knows that I have a baby. Except for Haley, her parents and me.

"Why did you kept it from us?" Liam asked annoyed, I simply shrugged.

"Darcy Anne.." I mumbled at them, they looked at me, "it's my daughter's name, I always dreamed of calling my daughter Darcy Anne.", they all smiled at me, a warm one.

"Is she taken?" Niall asked, I looked at him in shock, "I mean Haley."

"Yeah..."

"By who?"

"Me.."

"Are you two together and dating?"

"Umm...no not exactly..." I hesitantly said, Niall chuckled and shook his head.

I still love her and she still have this glow that I always see. The way her brown curly hair rested on her shoulder, her curvy-sexy body, her brown eyes that sparkle every time I look at it, her attitude, she doesn't make anyone get into her. She give this aggressive attitude to people she hates, which makes her look more cute and attractive to most of all I saw her and my daughter Darcy today which made me really happy and I think this is the happiest day of my life.

Five of us made our way to the parking lot where we're going to meet Paul. There is one question that's stuck in my head, 'does she have a boyfriend?' , that question kept replying over and over in my head and I can't seem to stop. We turned to the corner of McCrea street and I saw our car but I heard my name being yelled by someone, I turned around and so did the boys, we saw a crowd of fans running towards us carrying their phones and cameras, I could hear It shutter loudly. We started to run...really fast, our fans are extremely...devoted to us. All our fans or should I call Directioners are very defensive when it comes to Haters, their like 'One Direction's knight in shining armour', that's why we loved them. When we reached the car, we hopped in and drove off. Leaving our fans with a disappointed look on their faces.

"They're...so...fast...I'm...really...tired." Niall panted, I nodded at him in agreement. They were really fast.

"You guys get tired easily." Liam mocked,

"You work out... in a gym...every... single day." I panted,

"That's the price for not going to the gym with me."Liam chuckled

I looked out of the window, looking at the London streets. Our car went past through the ice cream shop then Haley and Darcy walked out of the shop smiles spreaded on their face. "Stop!" I yelled at Paul, the lads looked at me confused even Paul. When the car stopped I jumped out and ran towards Haley. I gave her my best smiled bu Haley just glared at me and started to walk away fast. "Haley! Wait!", she stopped on her tracks, turned around and glared at me once again.

"What?!"She yelled, I flinched at her and strapped back.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't right leaving you with our baby. I'm so sorry Haley, I still truly love you. I hardly sleep at night because I think about you all the time. If your not believing me ask the boys, they'll tell you."I apologised, the sighed deeply.

"Okay. I'll forgive you for only one reason..."

"What is it?"

"It's because I still love you."She said

"Come with us to my flat. We're having dinner now, I would love it if you can come."

"Okay."

That was easy, I still know that deep inside that angry and tough Haley, there still a soft spot in there for me. I can't believe she forgave me when I'm a jerk leaving her just like that. Three of us walked back at the car and headed our way to my flat, she also let Darcy sit on my lap since there was no space for her to seat. I noticed about Darcy is that she has a curly brown hair, green eyes and a dimple just like mine and she's smart and beautiful just like her mum.

"Mile!" She clapped as she extended her arms towards Niall,

Niall looked at me, "Can I?" He asked, Niall took Darcy off my lap and placed her in his, he chuckled. "It's Niall..." He smiled at Darcy.

"Mile!" Darcy giggled, and messed with Niall's hair. Niall pouted and tries to fix his hair, but Darcy kept messing it up.

I smiled at them. I must say they look really adorable, they're like brother and sisters. I turned my head facing Haley, she smiles as she talks to Liam, my body tensed and I knew right away that I'm jealous...


	2. First fight

**Chapter 2: First fight**

**HALEY'S POV:**

"Make yourself at home." Harry yelled, as he closed the door.

I entered Harry's big flat and saw quite a few beautiful furnitures thats placed in the lounge room, I looked around and I noticed that there was a she left of pictures, mostly it was pictures of him and the lads and his family. I noticed one photo that was plates in a beautiful white frame next to Harry and Gemma's photo, I picked it up, looked at it and it caught my full attention, the photo was me and Harry. I looked at Harry for answers but he only gave me an embarrassed smile.

"I can't believe you kept our picture." I smiled,

I looked back at the picture one more time, thinking about the things that Harry and I did when we used to be a couple. But, I crossed out the time when we made the wrong decision about doing this...well..lets just say activity. I decided to sit with the lads on the couch. Niall sat next to me whilst Darcy is on his lap then next to him is Louis whose playing with the TV remote, Liam sat to the other comfy black chair and as for Harry...I'm not really sure where he went. I glanced over to Niall and saw him playing with Darcy and trying to make her laugh, it was very cute. Suddenly Darcy grabbed Niall's hair and pulled it.

"Ouch!" Niall whined, as he rubs his head. "Darcy, please." He grabbed her hand gently and placed it down, but Darcy refused to.

"Need help?" I chuckled,

He shook his head, "no, I think I can manage."

"Ok, call me if you need any help." I smiled, I stood up and went to check the kitchen and found Harry chopping onions.

I just stood at the sliding door and watched Harry as he chops vegetables, he suddenly started to hum a song. I stood still, trying to not make any noise. I listened to him, within seconds he started to add the lyrics.

"You hand fits in mine, like its made just for me,But bear this in mind it was meant to be, and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks,And it all make sense to me," he sang, I smiled at him.

he just finished chopping the vegetables, he then made his way to the fridge and pulled out a meat and I can tell it was a chicken fillet, then he chopped it into small cubes.

"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes,When you smile you've never loved your stomach or your thighs,The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, But I love them endlessly, I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth, But if I do it's you,oh it's you, They add up to, I'm in love with you,And all this little things."

I can't believe he can't see me here, standing by the door watching him cook...hahaha. But, the thing is the song he's singing is kinda represents me in its own way. Cause when we're still together he used to connect my freckles and tries to make a shape out of it, I never actually loved the crinkles by my eyes and my stomach nor my thighs.

"Ahem.." I cleared my throat, Harry jumped back from shock.

"What the?" He said, as he tries to compose himself "how long have you been there?"

"For about a minute." I simply said, "is it about me?"

"Huh?" He said,

"Is it about me? The song." I walked towards him, and took a seat at the wooden bar stool infront of the kitchen counter.

"Uh..yeah" he said hesitantly, "Ed and I wrote it...I wrote the second verse and he wrote the rest about a girl...but-but not you though."

I just smiled at him in return, I continued to watch Harry cook as he tries to talk me through the process of the food he's cooking.

**-SKIPS COOKING SESSION WITH HARRY-**

Harry just finished cooking a minute ago and I could smell the food already, it smells divine. Harry pulled out seven plates, forks, knives and placed it in the white marble counter. I grabbed all of it and set up the table whilst Harry placed the bowls of food on the table.

"Guys the foods ready!" Harry yelled,

Suddenly I heard pairs of shoes hitting the wooded floorboard, within seconds the lads appeared on the chairs. I looked at Darcy whose asleep on Niall's arms. I walked towards Niall and signalled him to give Darcy to me, so he could eat. He gave her to me gently.

"She can sleep in my bed for now." Harry said as he took a forkful of pasta in his mouth.

"Ok, thanks." I replied smiling,

He led me to his room. "Darcy can sleep here." He said as he opens his bedroom door. When I entered his room I saw a queen size bed, a wooded dressers, a wardrobe, a chair and a door that i think leads to his bathroom. Harry left us and told us to feel free to use the bathroom. Harry left the room, I placed Darcy down the bed slowly so she could sleep all the way. I placed down my bag that has all Darcy's stuff. I kissed her forehead goodnight and head my way back.

"Mommy?" Darcy called, I walked back and looked at her.

"Yes baby?" I cooed,

"Can sing to me?" She said sleepily, as she missed out a word.

"Sure, sweetie." I replied, I pulled the covers up, and scanned the room for an extra chair, I found a chair, placed it next to the bed and sat down, thinking what song I should sing.

**NIALL'S POV:**

"That was delicious!" I said, as I slumped back at my chair. I heard choruses of "yeah". I realised Haley hasn't got back. "Haley's not back yet."

"Is she sleeping with Darcy?" Louis asked as he scoffed down the pasta.

"No, she said she's just gonna put Darcy to bed." Harry replied, as he does what Louis did.

"I'll check on her." I said, I stood up and head my way to Harry's room.

Haley really takes care of her daughter, and it's a responsibility to be a mother. I think it's a really good choice that she didn't had abortion, because it means your killing your own child. When I reached Harry's room I slowly opened the door and saw Haley singing to Darcy.

"I'm out touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when your getting down, and out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now, I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time, and out of all these things I've done, I think I'll love you better now, I'm out of touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when your getting down, and out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now." She sang

"Your quite a singer." I smiled, she looked back at me and smiled, I glanced over to Darcy whose sleeping peacefully in her fathers bed.

We talked quietly abit for a few minutes about Darcy. But, Haley decided that we should go back to the lads, 'cause they might wonder what were doing. When we re-entered the dining room, we could see Harry talking on the phone. Alexia perhaps?...

"I am excited, I'm still adjusting from this surprise." Harry smiled

"Ok, I'll see you next week, love you bye."

I glanced over to Haley who looks really hurt...of course she would be hurt. Harry just said I love you some one...well I could be his mom...maybe or maybe not. "Who are you talking to?" I asked curiously. That's what happens when curiousity gets into me. I glanced over to Louis who looks annoyed.

Yep, I was right it was Alexia. Louis' face says it all, no one really knows why Louis hates Alexia so much, 'cause everytime we ask him he'll deny that he doesn't hate my mom always say 'every hate contains a reason.' I love that quote.

"His stupid girlfriend Alexia." Louis blurted out harshly, Harry glared at him whilst Louis gave him a 'I don't care' shrug and stood up from his chair and walked away.

I glanced again to Haley and saw tears clouding up her eyes, as she tries to fight it back. Which indicates that she doesn't want Harry to see her crying. Liam signalled me to go with them to the lounge room so Harry and Haley can talk.

**HARRY'S POV:**

Niall and the lads left me and Haley alone. I stepped forward, unawere of what I should do next. Haley walked over to the kitchen holding a baby bottle. I followed her, knowing that she's trying to fight back her tears.

"So you and her...is it really true?." She said sadly, she filled the bottle with water then sealed it. I nodded at her. "You must be happy with the girl that bullied me at school..."

"I'm sorry, Haley." All I managed to say, she smiled at me with a hurt expressn. "I'm really sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry about, I'm not hurt." She looked at me as her tears started to fall down her cheeks. "you and Alexia are perfect for each other..."

I placed both of my hands on her shoulder, and stared at her brown eyes. "Just drop the 'I'm okay' act, Haley I know you're hurt...that's why I'm sorry..I'm sorry about the things I've done, I don't even love Alexia anymore..."

She shook her shoulders then stepped away. "If you don't love her anymore...why are you saying I love youse to her? Huh.." I didn't said anything, I just stood there unawere what to say. "See...I was wrong about you, you didn't change even abit...you know if it weren't for Darcy, we weren't be in your flat." She walked away crying.

_I'm sorry...I am truly sorry..._

**-2 Hours later-**

"Harry, stop walking back and forth. That's not going to help you you know...if I was you, I would go to Haley and clear thing up with her." Liam advised.

Liam was right walking back and forth is not going to help me solve this. Took a deep breath and walked towards my room. "That took him long." I heard Louis say, I groaned. I'm feeling nervous about this, but just for the sake of our relationship, I would do anything. I grabbed the knob and opened the door only to see Haley sound asleep with Darcy. I smiled at them, I looked at Haley and saw tears that dried out just below her eyes and I could tell she had been crying.

**(Flashback)**

_"Niall that's your third plate." I informed him, Niall ignored me and continued eating._

_RIIIIINNNNGGG RRRIIINNNGG!_

_I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller ID and saw Alexia's name written on it. I pressed the green button and held it against me ear. I could hear Alexia on the other line._

_"Hello?" I said hesitantly_

_"Hello baby...how are you?" Alexia purred_

_"Yeah I'm okay, you?" I asked, quite annoyed at the way she talks_

_"Same, I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming home next week. Omg! I'm going to see you again." She squealed, "I gotta go, my friends are waiting for me."_

_"Yay, I'm seeing you again." I said._

_"You don't sound that surprised."_

_"I am excited, I'm still adjusting from this surprise." I fake smiled._

_"Bye baby, I love you."_

_" Ok, I'll see you next week, love you bye."_

**(End of flashback)**

I sat in my chair thats already placed in front of my bed whislt looking at my family. "I'm so sorry, Haley I never wanted to hurt you...I don't love Alexia anymore, she always asks me for money and some useless items. The lad thinks that she only uses me for money and fame, I didn't break up with her 'cause I want to know for myself is the lads is right and I don't like criticising people. I am very very sorry that I left you...it was a selfish thing to do..I just got scared, I don't really know what to do...I'm sorry.." I cried, I wiped the tears off my face.

"I forgive you.. and I'm sorry too.." I heard Haley, I looked at her and saw her sitting up in the bed.

Haley signalled me to lie down in the bed with them. I went in the middle, Haley on my right and Darcy on my left. Haley rested her head on my chest and I moved Darcy closer to me, I placed my left arm around her small body and the other on Haley. I started to hum the song I wrote for Haley and slowly adding words to it.

Now you were standing right in front of me,  
I hold on its getting harder to breathe,  
All of a sudden these lights are blinding me,  
I never noticed how bright they would be,

I saw in the corner there is a photograph,  
No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you,  
It lies there alone in it's bed of broken glass,  
This bed was never made for two,

I'll keep my eyes wide open,  
I'll keep my arms wide open,

Don't let me,  
Don't let me,  
Don't let me go,  
Cause I'm tired of feeling alone,

Don't let me,  
Don't let me go,  
Cause I'm tired of feeling alone,

I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star,  
I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, ooh,  
Seems like these days I watch you from afar,  
Just trying to make you understand,  
I'll keep my eyes wode open, yeah,

Don't let me,  
Don't let me,  
Don't let me go,  
Cause I'm tired of feeling alone,  
Don't let me,  
Don't let me go,

Don't let me,  
Don't let me,  
Don't let me go,  
Cause I'm tired of feeling alone,

Don't let me,  
Don't let me,  
Don't let me go,  
Cause I'm tired of feeling alone,

Don't let me,  
Don't let me go,

Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone,

Once finished my singing, I looked at Haley whose sound asleep and then to Darcy whose also sound asleep. I both kissed them on their forehead, I closed my eyes.

"Always remember I will love you both forever and always."


End file.
